In the Court of the Golden Lion
by Fangirls Revenge
Summary: Arthur lives in a world of etiquette and hierarchy, but he never paid it much mind since he was engaged to the Crown Prince, ensuring his position and a stable life. But when the King dies unexpectedly his wedding is moved to a closer date and he is thrown into court life prematurely. Now he must learn his place in a world of lust and secrets. full summary inside. mpreg included.
1. The King is dead…

**Summary: Arthur lives in a world of etiquette and hierarchy, but he never paid it much mind since he was engaged to the Crown Prince, ensuring his position and a stable life. But when the King dies unexpectedly his wedding is moved to a closer date and he is thrown into court life prematurely. Now he must learn his place in a world of lust and secrets. **

**Mostly Usuk, with Gerita, Franada, Pruaus, Rochu and others on the side. This story is Arthur centric, so it will focus only on him and the people around him. I'm not going to go crazy with the side pairings I promise : )**

**This is another bearer-verse story and that means mpreg much later on. I just want you to know what you're getting into. If that's not what you're into then don't read, flames aren't welcome.**

**In the Court of the Golden Lion**

**Chapter 1: The King is dead…**

Queen Anne looked down upon the pale and lifeless face of her departed husband, but no tears fell down her cheeks. Her face, painted with rouge and paled with powder, did not show her true feelings. With one hand she caressed the side of his face, she noticed just how grey and dull his once wonderful mane of spectacular golden hair had become. He was once so handsome, but his life of gluttony had finally caught up with him, and now all he was, was this fat and bloated corpse.

"How did he die?" She asked the doctor in a quiet voice. Her golden skirts rustled loudly in the silent room as she turned to the man she was addressing.

"We suspect a heart-attack felled our good King." The doctor replied with his hands folded in front of him and his head bowed solemnly. "His footman found him like this, it must have happened sometime in the night."

Anne nodded once, "Albert did always love his food… he never paid much heed to his physicians either, a dangerous combination." She took a deep inhale, followed by a deep exhale. She couldn't show any grief right now, she had to lead the court in mourning until her son was crowned. Her sorrow could come later when she was away from conniving eyes.

At that moment her son Alfred burst into the room, his expression frantic. The Golden Lion Prince looked from his mother to his deceased father and fell to his knees. Greif shook him to his very core, the man he loved and respected the most was gone from this world much too soon. He racked his fingers over the harshly cold stone floor until his hands were bundled into fists. He sobbed, he cursed, he hammered his fists into the ground, but nothing helped.

Queen Anne watched at her son, her perfect blond haired, blue eyed son who would be so great, weeping on the floor. How much she wanted to hold him and soothe him, but that could not happen. He needed to be strong now.

When Alfred felt a hand grasping his shoulder, pulling on the material of his clothes until he stood, he stopped his lamenting. His mother's stern but sympathetic expression met his gaze. She looked every bit the Queen she always was, her gilded dress a picture of regal magnificence to match her presence. If she wasn't going to give in to grief, then neither will he.

Queen Anne swallowed a lump of sorrow that rose in her throat. "The King is dead." She said in a firm but shaken tone. "Long Live the King."

Without breaking eye contact with her son, she knelt on both her knees, officially acknowledging the passing of power.

All the servants and doctors who were present followed her in this action. The room filled with the sound of the shuffling material of dresses and fine coats. Alfred the Crown Prince, stood alone. He wiped his teary eyes and straighten his composure, standing tall as a leader should while giving his first command as the new monarch, "Inform the people. We go into mourning."

As his people moved to fulfil his wishes, Alfred watched with a stern but broken expression as one servant placed a dark cloth over the headboard of his father's death-bed. The coat of arms that represented the reign of his mother and father was shrouded. The Lion of the Jones House and the Eagle of Queen Anne would be no more.

Their time was over, and the Jones Lion will one day be joined by the symbol of another house.

The Kirkland Unicorn.

Arthur Kirkland lived in a county manor far from the Royal Court. This is where he was raised and where he had lived nearly every day of his life. He knew every inch of the grounds by heart, and felt perfectly content to remain as long as he could.

He knew that when he turned twenty-one he would have to leave his home and marry the Crown Prince, but for now, as a mature eighteen year old, he didn't concern himself with that. It would all happen another day, so he was fine with remaining a simple country noble for as long as he could.

He was refined and educated in every possible way. He knew enough to help rule a Kingdom, he had manners and etiquette down-pat by the time he was five, and he could sew and dance better than anyone he knew. Many admired him for his skill and grace. In theory, this was all he needed in order to be a successful Queen.

As he sat at his window seat, glancing occasionally out of the clear glass, he worked his needle and thread through a piece of fabric that was the beginnings of a new handkerchief.

It was a lovely spring day, and he most certainly didn't expect the door to his quiet room to be opened, revealing his father, Duke Archibald Kirkland, who stepped in with a wide grin on his face. Three servants followed him and began covering every coat of arms in the room. The Kirkland Unicorn would be shrouded as long as the Jones Lion was. They had to mourn for their dearly departed King.

This rang alarm bells in Arthur's mind. He knew that this would only happen if his father died or if the King died. And since his father was standing before him, smiling, he highly doubted that it was his father who had passed.

Arthur stabbed his needle into the material and set his little project aside. He stood and spoke to his father, his hands sat folded in front of him as he was taught, "The King is dead?" he asked, not that he needed any confirmation, but it was the best way to start the conversation.

"The King is dead." Duke Kirkland confirmed, "And Prince Alfred will take the throne after the forty days of mourning have past."

Arthur bowed his head and whispered under his breath, "Long live the King." It was what everyone had to do when a new King was to take the throne.

"Yes!" Duke Kirkland exclaimed happily as he opened his arms and clapped his hands on his sons' shoulders, "Long live the King! Long live Alfred! And most of all, long live Queen Arthur!" he sounded overjoyed, positively euphoric and delighted. He had been waiting for this day since Arthur betrothal was set. "You must pack!" He's said with a sweep of his arms, "You will need to take your place at Alfred's side as soon as possible! We cannot delay!"

"Must I go so soon?" Arthur questioned softly. He knew that this day would come, but he didn't expect it on_this_ day.

"Yes my boy. The court is a slippery place, you best get acquainted with it as soon as you can! Don't fret, your mother and I will be with you for a time, we must attend the King's funeral with you." Duke Kirkland smiled at his son, "This is a very good day indeed." he spoke mostly to himself, but Arthur didn't necessarily agree. After all, there was a young man out there who had just lost his father.

Duke Kirkland saw Arthur's empathy for the new King, he simply chuckled and tried to assure him, "The wheel turns my boy, your time has finally come."

**I've had so many ideas for stories and I still want to do all the ones I mentioned in other stories, but this idea stuck in my mind and I can't fight it any longer. My other ongoing story won't suffer, trust me, I'm still very much in love with it.**

**I hope you liked the start, reviews are the best way to get another chapter ; )**

**Thanks for reading, see you next chapter. Xoxo. **


	2. Out of comfort and into the world

**The updates for this story may be a weekly thing, it depends on how everything is going. I want this story to be really interesting and well done so it takes a lot of work. I beg your indulgence. I love Usuk so much! I just love sweet, affectionate Alfred!**

**Arthur's bearer if a male but Arthur calls him mother, hope that makes sense.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, it's the best kind of motivation : ) enjoy!**

**In the Court of the Golden Lion**

**Chapter 2: Out of comfort and into the world**

It took three days after the Kings death for Arthur to leave his home. This was hardly his fault, his father and bearer were coming with him, and that meant a lot more luggage had to be packed. His parents suited each other well, Arthur always thought, because they were both as flamboyant as peacocks and twice as flashy.

This, like most character traits, had its ups and downs for Arthur as he grew up. The upside was that there was hardly a time where his parents would speak of gloom or cause for worry, they were always upbeat and provided some interesting and tantalising gossip for the dinner table. But the downside to this was that they never really seemed to take anything seriously. Arthur traced the cause of his own serious nature to his parents lack thereof. There could have been a plague devastating the entire country for all Arthur knew, but his parents would still only care about who was carrying whose bastard, or which family went broke and sold all their silverware to keep their home.

Tedious things like this kept Arthur mildly amused but he never really cared about the superficial. Unless he was affected by it somehow.

He was glad the Kirkland Estate and land holdings were to be inherited by his older brother, who is thrifty and level-headed, and as unreadable and calculating as one could be. Arthur knew that as long as Scott was in charge the Kirkland's would never be a family who had to sell their silverware and be a mildly interesting topic for someone's dinner conversation.

But none of that seemed to be a worry now, since the fates would have Arthur marry the new King at the blossoming age of eighteen. How it was that Archibald Kirkland and his equally beloved partner of twenty two years, Johnathan Kirkland, managed to outwit all of the other families and have Arthur be the chosen one, well, it was beyond Arthur's comprehension. Perhaps he didn't give them enough credit, after all, they did get him the absolute best possible match. But why were they so airy? Arthur didn't know what to think of his parents.

As they all sat, dressed in black, Arthur realised that this was probably the most drab his parents ever looked. Arthur rather liked black, it was a shame that the only time he got to wear it was when someone had died. He wore black tights and a long black tunic, a leather belt sat secured around his waist and he wore a fashionable but still mournful black silk jacket. Arthur was never very fond of dresses, though he could wear them he never liked to. Tights and pants were more to his tastes, even if it wasn't very bearer-like.

"Oh darling we haven't been to court for two whole weeks! Imagine all that's happened while we were gone." Arthur's mother fretted.

"Worry not my love," Arthur's father assured in turn, "I'll ask around, we'll know everything by dinner time."

Arthur sighed and turned his gaze to out of the carriage window. The scenery passed them quickly as they drove down the king's road towards the capital. There wasn't exactly anything interesting to look at; only felids, trees and the occasional famer, but Arthur was happy to look. He had only made a trip to the capital once before for his engagement ceremony. He had vague memories of it due to his young age, but he recalled standing in water with Alfred, both of them in long white gowns as they repeated the words the priest dictated to them.

He had stayed with Alfred for three months after that. When they were separated the two had been sending letters to each other for the majority of their childhood, but once they hit thirteen they were forced to stop, they had been told it wasn't proper for them to get overly familiar before marriage. Arthur found the ban to be absurd, but he was never one to rebel much, but he did scowl to the point of great soreness.

What had become of Alfred over the past five years, Arthur didn't know. It had been at the request of the Queen that Arthur remain away from court, once again, an absurd notion, but he loved his home enough not to question or make a fuss.

Perhaps now he and Alfred could pick up where they left off, after all, the young Prince was fun and energetic, and he always had the best of intentions. Arthur knew that Alfred would need him to be empathetic during this time of mourning, and he will be, he'd do anything to comfort his former friend.

After that, well, Arthur didn't know what the nature of their relationship will be. Sure they would marry, but that was often more of a business partnership than a romantic union. He supposed he would have to wait and see.

The court was currently situated in the Capital Palace, and would remain there until Alfred was crowned, and then only of he decided they should move. The court had three places that they can move around to; the Northern Palace, which was favourable during hot summers, the Western Palace, which sat on the seaside near the most important trade city, and of course, the Capital Palace.

Arthur had only ever been to the Capital Palace because his vacations were usually taken in comfortable manor's that were located away from large cities or largely populated areas.

Arthur thought it would be nice to see a real city again, and he hoped he would like it enough so that the transition would be a little less difficult.

"Is the funeral going to be held at the palace or at a church, I know that it varies but I would like to know which." Arthur said after an hour of not talking.

His parents looked at him as though they were surprised that he said anything at all, "At the church, but it doesn't concern you, because you won't be going."

"What?" Arthur exclaimed in shock, "I thought the whole point of me coming to the capital was to pay my respects to the departed King?"

"No son," Duke Kirkland said with a shake of his head, "That is what your mother and I will be doing, you have to remain behind with Alfred."

"Alfred isn't allowed to go to his own father's funeral?" Arthur asked, totally confused by the situation.

"Don't you remember your lesson's, son? Arthur's mother added, "It's treason to associate the King with death. Alfred does his mourning before everyone else, then the King is mourned by everyone else. And since you're the new Queen you need to be with Alfred."

"But I didn't think it meant he couldn't attend funerals…" Arthur mumbled, he ran his fingers though his hair and huffed, "Well, I suppose that's alright. Who am I to question royal protocol?"

Arthur felt a little foolish, and chose not to say anything for the rest of the trip. He began to worry that he would end up saying something stupid in front of the Dowager Queen, the humiliation would be unbearable! He decided that he would have to listen and learn for a while, just to ensure he makes no mistakes in front of the people who would judge him.

The city was everything Arthur remembered and more; the streets bustled with people going about their daily business, except they were all dressed in black out of respect for their departed King. There were peddlers of all sorts of wares, butchers, bakers, grocers, fish mongers', blacksmiths and soldiers patrolling. The road was bumpier due to its overuse, and the streets looked dirty, but Arthur couldn't help but take in the sight. And the people outside stopped and pointed and watched the fancy carriage as it rolled by, none of them realising that it contained their future Queen.

Arthur had thought that the carriage ride was achingly slow, but when they actually rolled through the gates of the royal palace, things seemed to move at a glacial pace. Arthur had expected formalities, but he didn't know how thorough it all was. They were greeted by a large team of people who worked in the palace, and by the King's old footman. He spoke to them as the servants took their things.

"I am Geraldo," the man greeted with a sweeping bow, "We are honoured to have your Graces' here during this time of…"

Arthur stopped listening, he wasn't in the mood for a long-winded speech about how great they are and how wonderful it was for them to be there, an how heart-broken they were for the death of a King that, in reality, meant nothing more to them then a steady living.

He became very much distracted by the sheer magnificence of the Palace; the sandy coloured brick and the white stone steps were grand in size as you would expect them to be, there were numerous chimneys that Arthur could see, even from his limited range of sight, the windows looked clear enough and the garden of hedges looked prim and well kept. The wind blew past him, and even though he loved spring breezes he couldn't help but notice how the air didn't smell quite as sweet. That would be something he would have to get used to. He just hoped that the smell of rain would remain as he knew it to be, or he would be devastated.

"…So if you would follow me your Graces', the Queen would very much like to greet you."

Arthur caught the end of the speech, thankfully, and followed the heels of his parents into the large and open double-doors. There was a line of guards who stood against the walls, bowing as Arthur and his family stepped in. there were a few nobles, ones who Arthur suspected to have been there simply to see him. They spoke in hushed words, some of them even hid their words behind their fashionable black fans.

Arthur simply kept his head high and continued on his way. His parents had their arms linked as all married couples do, neither of them bothering to acknowledge any of the gawkers.

The inside of the Palace was much like Arthur's home, much to his amazement. It was furnished with fine end tables, vases, paintings, tapestries, and carpets. He didn't know if it was the same old grey stone floor or the high ceilings and dripping candles, but it felt homely to Arthur.

The Queen's quarters were further away than one would think, but Arthur supposed that the Queen moved to more private quarters after the death of her husband. She probably wanted some place cosy where she could live out her widowhood.

As they approached the closed door that concealed the widowed Queen, Arthur's mind began to race. What would this woman think of him? After all, his life at court has begun because of the death of this woman's husband. He wouldn't blame her if she were to be resentful or cold, since his rise means her fall in value. And in this fickle world, what does one have if not their repute and standing?

Before he knew it, he was walking in and dropping into a deep curtsey. When he looked up he was met with the analysing gaze of the recently widowed Queen. Her dress was plain and black, she was clad with a veil that he had parted so she could properly view Arthur, and hands were covered by tasteful black gloves. She was clad as one would expect from one in mourning. She was surrounded by her three ladies in waiting, all of whom sat in different parts of the room in their black garments.

"It was kind of your Grace's to come all this way." The Queen said with a regal voice. She held out her hand for Duke Kirkland to take.

"We would travel through hell and high water to pay our respects to such a fine man and beloved King." Arthur's father replied respectfully as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

The Queen offered a small, amused smile. "I don't think that would be necessary. But it means a great deal to my son and I."

Duke Kirkland offered a small smile before he continued to speak, "If we could provide any comfort, I am grateful. But if you don't mind me asking, your majesty, where is the young Prince?"

The Queen sighed, partly from sadness but mostly from exasperation, "He's held up in his room and refuses to leave or speak to anyone… that actually brings me to our next order of business, I would like to speak to Arthur alone for a moment."

There was nothing Arthur's parents could do but bow respectfully and leave the room, followed close behind by the Queen's ladies.

Arthur stood nervously, feeling like a lamb in the company of a lion. And all he could do was listen and hope that she wished him no ill will.

"Love is survival. Seduction is power. Treachery, a way of life."

Arthur stood dumbly for a second, trying to comprehend the deep words of the woman in front of him, "Your Majesty?" Arthur questioned, hoping for her to elaborate on her cryptic statement.

"Arthur, one day you will be at the centre of all the court. There is much that you must learn, and intend to guide you as best I can." the old Queen said seriously, her expression drawn in a line of sharp focus. Arthur tried his best not to look like an uncomprehending fool.

She smiled at him, "I see a lot of myself in you, I could see it from the moment you walked in. and I want to make sure you don't make the same mistakes I do. Now sit." with a quick few steps, Arthur sat in the plush red chair of fine polished wood.

"Love is survival." she stated once more, "Make the court fall in love with you, make the people fall in love with you, but most of all, make Alfred fall in love with you. There will be times when you have enemies, but if you have the love of at least one person you will always be safe." She took Arthur's hand in hers and made sure they kept eye contact, "Seduction is power. Use your beauty to control the people around you. But I don't mean for you to open your legs for anyone but Alfred, you must seduce with words, with gestures. Transfix people into doing your bidding."

The former Queen took in Arthur's bewildered expression, she knew that she was divulging too much too quickly, but Arthur had so very little time. But Arthur had a sharp mind, he was taking in everything the woman had to say.

"Treachery is a way of life," She said as her final reiteration, "You will be constantly fighting for position, your friends may become your enemies overnight. You must always remain three steps ahead of everyone, even if that means betraying a former ally. This may seem cruel but you will come to learn the truth. Now say it back to me, child."

Her steely gaze pierced Arthur's as he automatically repeated her words, "Love is survival. Seduction is power. Treachery, a way of life."

"Good," She said with an approving nod. Arthur felt a strange sense of purpose blossom in his chest, knowing now that there was so much to learn and observe. There was a knock at the door and Queen Anne lifted her veil back over to cover her face, "You will be taken to Alfred now. Make him love you."

Arthur barely had time to offer her a 'goodbye' and a 'thank you' before he was ushered out of the door by three men in black silk clothing. There was so much to comprehend from the Queen's hushed words, but Arthur's instincts seemed to kick in, keeping him alert and responsive.

As he walked down the Palace's maze of hallways, he got the cogs in his mind turning once again. He was going to see Alfred again, but what was he to say? Would Alfred send him away without a second thought?

The stone halls of dim candle light led him to a set of polished wooden double doors. The three men stood to the side and waited for Arthur to figure out that he was to go inside. None of them made a sound, knowing that they might upset the Prince by being alerted to their presence.

Arthur opened one of the doors enough for him to slip his lithe frame though without making a sound. As Arthur closed the door with a silent click, he turned to take in the tiny room in which Alfred had chosen for his seclusion.

All of the grand red curtains were pulled shut. There was hardly any light, save for some tiny flickers that came from three candles, positioned in different places. There was a bed carved from wood with crimson drapes pulled back, and a single wooden table with two chairs, and in one of them was Alfred, the Golden Lion Prince and soon to be King, slumped forward as though he already felt the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Arthur whispered "Alfred." in the softest possible voice, but it was enough to stir the Prince.

Alfred looked up with an expression of pure anger, than an expression of pure amazement and confusion.

Before Alfred could utter a word and before Arthur knew what he was doing, Arthur rushed forward and pushed himself into Alfred's arms, holding him tight. He forgot about making Alfred fall in love with him, because Alfred needed to be cared for. "Oh Alfred," Arthur sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

Arthur cried and held onto his future husband, and it took no time at all for Alfred to hold onto Arthur as though his life depended on it, he buried his face into the crook of Arthur's neck. He cried, he sobbed out Arthur's name in broken whimpers for what seemed like a timeless moment to both blondes. It was unspoken sympathy, but it did more for him then his time in self-imposed solitude. Even long after Alfred had stopped crying, Arthur held him and petted his soft golden hair with all his affection.

Alfred lifted his head from Arthur's neck, and Arthur went to wiping a few of Alfred's stray tears. The Prince pressed his forehead to his intended's as a show of gratefulness.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Alfred said finally in a deep but slightly croaky voice. Arthur felt his heart flutter in his chest, he only wished there was enough light for him to properly see Alfred.

"How did you know it was me?" Arthur asked in a soft voice, his hand still running soothingly through Alfred's hair.

Alfred actually gave a short chuckle, "Your eyes shine so bright I can see them in the dark."

Arthur felt a little heat reach his cheeks. It had been five years, and Alfred still remembered the colour of his eyes?

"I could never forget the face I fell in love with all those years ago." Alfred confessed, he smiled once more and moved his head so he could bury his nose in the crook of Arthur's neck again.

Arthur continued to caress him, but he was stunned. Alfred was already in love with him! Did the Queen not know? Or had he kept it a secret all this time? There was something so achingly innocent about the way Alfred spoke of love, Arthur could tell that the Prince was still a pure being with raw emotions that he wore for all to see.

But did Arthur love him? Well, he didn't, simply because he found it impossible to love someone he barely knew. But did he care for Alfred? Yes, he cared for him a great deal. And he would do anything to make his intended happy. The Queen's lesson rushed through his mind like a pulse of electricity, 'Love is survival.'

"Oh Alfred," Arthur sighed lightly, "I love you too."

The confession got the desired effect, as Alfred nuzzled Arthur like a sweet little kitten would.

Everything was so fast paced at the Palace, Arthur mused, he would have to learn how to think on his feet, if not for his sake, but for Alfred's as well. Arthur wanted to protect him as best he could, he wanted to make him happy, his life and his future depended heavily on maintaining Alfred's favour.

Arthur knew these things were important, but just for now, he was going to hold his grieving childhood friend. And who knows? Perhaps one day he would say 'I love you' and really mean it.

**So the line "Love is survival. Seduction is power. Treachery, a way of life." I got from a book called the Empress Orchid, I just loved it so much that I just had to use it. It just feels so right for what I'm trying to accomplish with this story. **

**Again, sorry for the long wait, I never intended for this to take so long, xo the next one will arrive quicker. Review if you don't hate me.**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo. **


	3. Making Acquaintances

**Wow this took a long time, I'm super sorry! I was just all over the place! Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate every single one of them! **

**I hope you like this chapter too! I worked hard on it to make it good. Just so you know, Fitzroy is the name given to recognised illegitimate children of Kings and Princes from the Stuart era. It'll make sense when you read it.**

**I don't claim to be an expert in any of this stuff, so don't get mad if something isn't as historically accurate as you would like. This is a fictional story with historical elements thrown in. Don't take it too seriously.**

**In the Court of the Golden Lion**

**Chapter 3: Making Acquaintances **

Arthur held Alfred for quite some time, petting his hair lovingly as the blonde Prince snuggled into his embrace. Alfred seemed content on being held, and Arthur was perfectly fine with holding him as long as he desired.

He didn't know how long they were there for, but a knock at the door gave them some sense.

The door opened slowly to reveal a young fellow who was almost the mirror image of Alfred, aside from the hair length and eye colour, the two had a the same build and height, though it was clear that his newcomer was much slimmer around the waist. He was carrying a tray with a few bread rolls and a steaming bowl of soup.

"Brother?" A timid voice addressed.

Alfred looked up from his place buried in the crook of Arthur's neck. He looked a little dazed for a moment, his tears had no doubt made him sleepy.

"Mattie? Oh, is it dinner time already?" Alfred asked with a yawn. He pulled away from Arthur and stretched his muscles, Arthur couldn't help but notice the strong muscles shift under the material of his finance's mourning garb.

"Hardly," Alfred's brother answered with a slight laugh, "But I knew that you'd be hungry, so I brought you something small to keep your strength up."

He put down the tray and looked directly at Arthur, sending him a friendly smile, "I'm sorry to interrupt." He apologised with a slight tilt of his head.

"It's fine." Alfred assured, "Arthur, this is my brother Matthew, Matthew, this is my intended, Arthur."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Arthur said cordially as he stood from his seat and dropped into a fine curtsey.

"The pleasure is all mine." Matthew said with a curtesy in return.

The truth was that Arthur didn't need to be introduced, he knew full well who this blond standing across from him was. Everyone knew about Matthew Fitzroy Williams, he was the constant reminder to Queen Anne that her husband had been unfaithful during her pregnancy with Alfred.

It was a scandal to say the least. Royal protocol forbade intercourse during pregnancy, so the King sought the fulfilment of his needs elsewhere. His eye fell upon the young Lady Emily Williams, and soon resulted in the first and only bastard son of King Albert. Royal bastards were common enough, but it was a shock to everyone this time, because it was believed that Albert was far too besotted with his wife to commit an infidelity.

Queen Anne was just enough, she said nothing when the King decided to acknowledge the child and give him the name 'Fitzroy', and she had not called for Lady Williams to be poisoned or beaten. But she had very little sympathy for Matthew, who was as much a mirror image of her husband as her own son was.

Alfred had been different. The Queen thought that it would humiliate and debase Matthew if he were made to serve Alfred from the moment he turned six, but it backfired when it became apparent that Alfred loved his little brother. When Alfred had learnt that Matthew's name was proof of his illegitimacy, Alfred had gone senseless with anger and demanded that he too, take the name Fitzroy, while demanding Matthew be a Williams and not just a Fitzroy.

Alfred was the only legitimate son of the King, so basically what he wanted, he got. He abandoned his old middle names and became simply: Alfred F Jones.

Alfred's love for his brother gave Matthew a strategic value in the court, and would therefore be a valuable person to wed. But the downside to this was that Alfred was fiercely protective of him, and would sooner see Matthew in a nunnery then on the arm of someone he didn't approve of.

Matthew had been the only one Alfred let see him, since they were almost in the same circumstance. Though Matthew never called King Albert 'father' he still mourned the man. He brought Alfred his meals and sat with him when he thought the Queen wouldn't find out.

Arthur felt bad for him, it wasn't Matthew's fault that he was born from scandal. And after having to live his whole life with whispering behind his back, Arthur thought that perhaps Matthew could step out of the shadows soon.

"Please take a seat and join us." Arthur invited with a smile.

Matthew took it gladly and sat, straight-backed with a gentle sigh.

"Your mother is worried about you, Alfred." Matthew said as he looked over to his brother, who was audibly guzzling down his soup.

"Let her worry." Alfred huffed as he rolled his eyes. "That's all she ever does. I'll come out after the funeral."

"If you insist." Matthew conceded. He turned his gentle attention to Arthur since his brother wasn't up for talking, "So, Your Grace, how was your trip to the capital?"

"It was quite pleasant," Arthur answered with a smile, "And please, just call me Arthur when we're in private company."

"If you'll allow me the same, I'd be happy too." Matthew replied. "Perhaps we could chat more tomorrow? And have tea?"

"That sounds lovely," Arthur approved genuinely, "But are you not going to the King's funeral?" It was a perfectly innocent question, but Arthur was beginning to feel like all his questions were stupid.

Matthew opened his mouth like he was about to speak, but Alfred cut in and answered for him, "Mother wouldn't allow it. She doesn't like Matthew going out in public. But when I'm King that's going to change." Alfred mumbled the last sentence with a touch of anger. Arthur could sense the resent Alfred felt towards his mother for her treatment of Matthew.

Matthew sighed, "Alfred, you don't have to do anything-"

"Of course I do!" Alfred cut in while a little bit of soup dribbled down his chin, "You're my brother, and that means you're royalty! It's about time you're treated like the Princess you are."

Arthur removed his handkerchief from his dark pockets and wiped Alfred's chin, "You should talk with your mouth full." Arthur mumbled.

Alfred laughed, "You sound like my first nursemaid!"

"Well, maybe she had a point, hmm?" Arthur said with a slight smirk. Matthew giggled at their little back and forth, and what the Queen had told him flashed though his mind. 'Love is survival.'

He would need Matthew on his side if he were to be successful in the court. He was clearly closer to Alfred than most, and Alfred's clear love for his brother only made him more important.

Arthur bit his lip. He didn't like being so scheming on his first day at the palace, but he was already so far behind, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to be building bridges now? It's not like he wouldn't have been kind to Matthew regardless.

"It may not be my place to say," Arthur began tentatively, "But I do think Alfred has a point. You are a Princess, and although you may not marry a Prince it doesn't mean you aren't important."

Matthew had a look of genuine appreciation in his eyes, Arthur heart fluttered a little at the blonde's clear look of gratitude.

"Well, I'll sever you both as best I can." Matthew replied diplomatically. He didn't want to show that he was getting his hopes up a little. "Perhaps later tonight I could introduce you to your ladies? I know of one in particular who is eager to meet you."

Arthur would have replied, if Alfred didn't beat him to it, "No." The soon-to-be King stated flatly, "Arthur's going to stay with me."

Matthew's eyes widened, "What? In your room?! Surely you jest, Brother! You and Arthur aren't married yet, the scandal! Why, you shouldn't have even been alone as long as you have."

Alfred snorted in derision, "I care not. Arthur is my sweetheart, and so he shall remain with me."

Things were starting to click into place in Arthur's mind. He should have expected Alfred to be this way, after all, he was the Prince, and is destined to be King in a very short amount of time. It made perfect sense that he would want things his own way and not care about what people thought. But for Arthur things were different, his place, although ideal, was never completely secure, he couldn't afford a rumour floating around about him and Alfred sharing a bed.

But how was he to navigate the one person who decided everything? Alfred was the sun, everything revolved around his whims and desires.

"Alfred," Arthur began in a gentle voice, "I would very much like to stay with you, but I think it would be nice for me to meet some of the people who will be serving me, don't you agree?" Arthur shuffled a little in place and tried to look as adorable as possible, and he did look adorable with his wide green eyes imploring Alfred. But on the inside he felt like a total git.

It was enough for Alfred to crack a wide grin, "Sure darling, anything you want. You and Matthew can go now if you like. I think that now would be a good time to bathe," Alfred lifted his arm and sniffed himself, cringing a little, "Yes, I really need a bath."

Arthur drooped into a quick curtsey as a thank you, before he and Matthew left the room. Matthew told a servant who stood at the door that Alfred wanted his bath, and the two blondes went on their way.

"Alfred is very kind." Arthur said cordially.

"It's usually very difficult to change his mind once he had the notion, he must like you if he gave in so easily." Matthew replied with a lopsided grin.

"I only hope to make him happy," Arthur replied earnestly, "It must be difficult to lose ones father… But, how are you coping Matthew? I mean, the King was your father too."

"The King was good to me," Matthew answered softly, "Simply acknowledging me was a great show of generosity, I did not spend a lot of time in his presence though, Her Majesty would not allow it, but Alfred tells me that he would ask of my health every so often…" Matthew ceased walking and bit his lip, "I am ashamed to say it, but I do not mourn him as much as Alfred, because to me, he was simply a stranger. I am sad he died, but perhaps I'm not as sad as I should be."

Arthur nodded and tried to understand Matthew's words as they continued onward. It was a precarious position to be in, to have been denied a real family and a real life. But such is the fate of the illegitimate.

Arthur was led to the West Wing, where all the important people are housed.

"They've been preparing your room for a while," Matthew explained, "And your ladies are quite excited to meet you. Some have been training their whole lives to serve the new Queen."

They stopped at a large polished wooden door and Matthew put his hand on the gold handle, he gave Arthur a reassuring smile as he pulled the door open.

Arthur walked in after Matthew with his hands clasped in front of him. The room was much like the one he had at his home: Wooden dressers and chests, a shiny mirror, a large four poster bed with white sheets and a red canopy. He supposed that it was a good thing, he was used to this level of luxury and so would be comfortable in it. He never realised that his old room was only one step below 'Queen' in its opulence.

The people in the room froze when they saw Arthur. It seemed that they had been organising the things that Arthur had been given, but had not yet seen. Arthur could see clothes and the like in the arms of some, who were in the process of storing them.

Matthew cleared his throat, "His Grace, Arthur Kirkland, future Queen."

Everyone dropped into a low curtsey with this heads bowed. Arthur took a moment to look closely at each person as they stood once more.

It was strange, but Arthur knew who most of them were, simply by their looks. He remembered his parents talking about family traits during one of their dinner-time gossip secessions… Perhaps their idle chatter was more important than he originally thought.

The first people he recognised was the Vargas twins. They were easy to recognise because they are the only twins at court and, their hair colours were unmistakably Vargas. Lovino, Arthur knew, was the elder of the two and already wed. He had hair like their family's patriarch, Roma, and a somewhat sour expression.

Feliciano was something else, with his vibrant auburn hair and amber eyes like his mother. Arthur had heard his parents talk of him often… Well, they didn't talk of him, they simply spoke of his worth. Feliciano was basically a gold mine. He had everything that a nobleman would want; the family name, they money, and the looks. Whosoever managed to obtain him would be in the most ideal position, both financially and socially.

Arthur's parents would joke that the reason Roma Vargas didn't betroth Feliciano to someone was so he could watch all the men of court fawn and fight over him. Lovino was married for business, Feliciano remained unmarried for entertainment.

Arthur's eyes drifted to the next person, Roderich, an Edelstein, Arthur observed. It was not necessarily the chocolate brown locks that gave it away, but the colour of the fellows clothes; various shades of purple. It was well known that the Edelstein's were an old family, but their money didn't come in quite as flowingly as some of the other families, so a trait of scrupulousness coursed through them. Arthur had heard that there was once a young Edelstein maiden who had been married off, leaving her parents with the dowry of one hundred rolls of purple fabric, each roll being a varying shade. Whether or not this was true, Arthur didn't know, but you could always tell an Edelstein from the colour of their clothes.

There were two who were clearly from different Kingdoms, and one he couldn't decipher from first glance. Arthur made a note to get to know their names so he could know of their families. And whether or not they could be trusted in his inner circle.

"Let me introduce you," Matthew offered after the short silence, "Feliciano and Lovino," He said with a gesture, "Roderich, Kiku, Yao and Elizabeta."

"It's nice to meet you all." Arthur said finally in a friendly manner, "I new to court so I hope you will all assist me in adapting. I trust you to serve me well, and in turn, I shall serve you well."

Arthur wasn't really sure what he was talking about but it seemed to do the trick. He wanted to seem brave and in control, and he did just that.

"We're all looking forward to serving you." Feliciano said cheerily. He gave Arthur a great big smile as proof of his words.

"I'm glad to hear it, Feliciano." Arthur replied cordially, with his own kind smile on his face. It was almost strange talking to a bearer his own age. He hadn't known many as he grew up. But the prospect of friends filled him with a sort of glee that he hadn't felt before. Perhaps he was too naive or optimistic, but he hoped that he could one day call all of these people a companion.

He couldn't help his calculating mind when he wondered: who among these people would he trust most of all? He may not have had many courtly encounters but he knew that there were few trustworthy people to be found.

But Arthur knew one thing though; He had Alfred, who was so sweet and already showed his adoration. Even if none of these people turned out to be the friend he wanted, he would still have the love of the single most important man in the Kingdom. It would be so much easier pleasing one person, rather than a whole group of people.

Alfred would come first. Alfred was his survival. Perhaps he could manage to make true friends when he wasn't securing his own position? That would be nice…

**This chapter was short, but the next one will be longer. I'm juggling two stories at once so sometimes things go slow. It doesn't help that my laptop is useless. Please stick around, trust me there is a plot that will develop, but stuff takes time. I try and write as often as I can but I cannot guarantee regular updates. I'll never leave it un-updated for too long. **

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	4. Looking Forward

**This took a long time because of a wrist injury and a massive amount of writers block, it takes me a while to do all these explanatory chapters, though I can't wait to get into the plot I've planned, I hope you stick around! Thanks for the reviews! I love them all!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**In the Court of the Golden Lion**

**Chapter 4: Looking Forward**

Arthur picked a few things up rather quickly. The first thing he learnt was that Feliciano's bright attitude was not an act, and in fact, he was the least likely to fake an emotion or a smile, if his animated gestures and enthusiasm was anything to go by. The second thing he noticed was that the people who were chosen to serve him were all eager to do so, and eager to make a good impression. Though some were more subtle than others, he could see ambition in each of them.

Arthur understood why they were so eager, there were now in close proximity to the Queen (or, soon to be Queen). There was no better place to be if they wished to advance their families' interests as well as their own. Arthur didn't technically have any power until the moment Alfred lowered the Queen's crown onto his head, but his place was uncontested, and it didn't hurt for people to get on his good side now.

"Would you like to see the rest of your apartments, Your Grace?" Roderich offered, with all the refinement and poise that one would expect from a well-mannered member of court.

Arthur smiled and nodded, allowing Roderich and the other's to lead him to the other part of the room. There was a wide, wooden double door that Roderich pushed open. Inside the adjoining room there were a lot more cushioned seats, one for each of the people in Arthur's inner circle. There was a large window with a healthy stream of light filtering through, it made Arthur smile to think that he could still sew by the window like he did at his natal home.

The room itself is quite spacious, they could entertain a number of courtiers or even dance. Arthur wasn't much of a dancer but he did like to watch it. The gold ornaments and fine furnishings provided the elegance that a room inhabited by the future Queen needed.

Arthur was feeling oddly giddy, but also nervous. He felt like there was still so much that needed to be done. He wanted to get to know the people he would live around for the duration of his reign, he wanted to meet all the important people, or at least, the people important to Alfred.

He tried to calm himself, it would all happen in good time.

That night, they ate together in their private room, since banquets were banned on the night before the King's funeral.

Arthur was greatly relieved when Alfred didn't send for him to warm his bed that night. He would have denied any advances of course, but he would feel that denying Alfred anything at this point in time would be hurtful to their relationship, which was only just beginning.

Arthur settled with Matthew instead, since the tradition dictated that an unmarried bearer should be watched at all times to prevent any dalliances. Though any night-time dalliances with Alfred would be ok, with him being the next King, there wasn't much he couldn't do.

The next morning he enjoyed a pleasant breakfast with his little group while speaking about the weather and other uninteresting and unimportant things.

A short time after, Arthur and Matthew watched from the window as a parade of people in black left the palace. The courtiers would mourn their departed King and return ready to serve their new King.

"Do you wish you were with them?" Arthur asked Matthew as they stared through the glass.

"Not really." Matthew replied honestly, "Even at funerals, I would be the subject of too much whispering. Things might ease up when Alfred takes the throne, but right now…" Matthew shook his head,"…it's too soon."

Arthur nodded once in understanding. There was no need to delve further into it.

"Perhaps we should go and visit Alfred?" Arthur suggested.

"You should go, he'll want to see you." Matthew said with a smile, "I don't want to risk running into the Queen."

Arthur left accordingly and headed (with an escort) towards the room where Alfred had locked himself up.

The two guards who stood at the door, opened it for him. Once inside, Arthur could see the widowed Queen standing across from her son, who sat on the edge of the bed looking like an irritated teenager.

They both turned when Arthur was announced by his escort, who promptly left the room afterwards.

The Queen looked like she had been scowling, but her expression softened when she saw Arthur.

"Ah, Arthur, I was just about to send for you. There are some things that I need to tell you and my son."

Alfred stood from the bed and walked to Arthur, he looked crossly at his mother as he passed her. He took Arthur's hand, "Come and stand with me."

Arthur walked with him, but he wasn't so thick as to not notice that the Queen looked displeased with her son's petulance. Arthur was sure that if Alfred were ten years younger he'd be poking his tongue out at her.

Queen Anne clearer her throat, "It has come to my attention that the bastard Matthew is among your ladies…"

Arthur swallowed nervously, but Alfred squeezed his hand tightly.

"…I know that this wasn't your decision-"

"Because it was mine." Alfred cut in harshly.

"_I know that this wasn't YOUR decision_, Arthur," The Queen continued with a slight growl in her voice, "And I hold nothing against you, but I warn you that Matthew will just use you for his own gain. He being ill-bred and all-"

"Matthew is the son of a King just like I am. Any ill-breeding would have come from him not being treated as he should be. He was condemned to servitude when he is a Princess." Alfred growled out.

The Queen decided to let that go and change the topic, she sighed, "Alfred will crowned in a week, we can't have the throne empty for too long. Even _if_ the new King is rude to his mother." She said with a harsh glare, "You will be crowed during the wedding, which will take place two weeks after that. As you can imagine, we've got a lot of work to do… the coronation banquet, ball, and tournament. Then the wedding coronation banquet, ball, and tournament. It's always those three activates in that particular order." She exhaled with a huff "Try doing it for the better part of twenty-five years."

Arthur nodded in understanding. The Queen dipped into a quick curtsey for Alfred and left for the door with a swish of her skirt.

The door closed and Alfred sat back down on the edge of the bed with a groan, "She's impossible! All morning she scolded me for bringing Mattie into court! She just doesn't get that he's my brother and I don't like the idea of my own blood be shunned like that!"

"When you're King, everything will be as you say." Was Arthur diplomatic answer. He had nothing against the Queen, but he didn't want to disagree with Alfred on something that he was passionate about, besides, Arthur rather liked Matthew.

"Why don't you tell me about the coronation banquet, ball, and tournament?" Arthur asked sweetly, hoping to turn Alfred's mind to other things.

"It's a lot of fun!" Alfred exclaimed, brightening up instantly, "The banquet has lots of food and music, and for the ball we all wear masks and dance until our feet ache. But the best thing is the tournament! I'm a champion jouster, you know."

Alfred gave a smug and jaunty smile, clearly feeling proud of his jousting prowess. "And when I do joust, I'll ask for your favour and no one else's."

Arthur couldn't help but be charmed by the promise, even if he had mixed feelings about watching one fool knock another fool off a horse with a bit of wood.

Alfred had a smile that made Arthur feel a little weak, it was too much for him, so he looked away, smiling and blushing like the bashful maid he was.

"That's very kind of you, your highness."

"Call me Alfred, please." The taller blonde requested with a kiss to Arthur's hand.

Truly, it would have been nice to simply sit there with Alfred alone, just like a normal betrothed pair would do, but they were anything but normal, and so they couldn't behave as everyone else does. Being alone in a room together was improper of them, they were lucky they got away with it the previous day.

For the rest of the day, while the court was still out mourning the dead King, Alfred and Arthur invited Matthew to join them in their room. Alfred told them of his plan to leave his little room of mourning, put on some coloured clothes and make a public appearance the next day.

"I'm going to formally introduce you both to the court," Alfred grinned, "They'll be so envious of you, Arthur, and of me for having such a beautiful betrothed."

Arthur smiled at the compliment, but it made Matthew laugh, "When did you become such a charmer?"

"I've always been charming!" Alfred scoffed at the indignation.

Matthew shook his head, "No, you were the opposite, why, I remember when we were seven and you developed a mad crush on one of your nursemaids."

"Really?" Arthur asked with good humoured interest.

"Yes," Matthew continued, "He used to follow her around and poke her with his finger. Mind you, she was twenty five and had three children of her own."

"She was pretty," Alfred mumbled angrily, "And besides, no one is charming when they are young."

"Francis was charming from the moment he was born." Matthew mumbled under his breath with a smile on his face.

Alfred sent his brother a mild glare before turning his attention back to Arthur, "Tell me how your brother fares? Will we see him at court?"

"He will most likely come for the coronation and wedding, but I don't imagine him staying for too long, he never likes to be away from Kirkland Manor. I don't think my parents will leave, however, they love court life more than anyone."

"Yes, I know. Whenever I came to visit my parents at court, they were always there." Alfred said, thinking back to the numerous faces he would see whenever he was presented to the King and Queen.

Arthur always supposed that the life of a Prince or Princess was always a lonely one. He himself knew of it too, since his own parents spent more time at court than at their quiet home of Kirkland Manor. Royal children are never raised by their parents, they weren't even raised in the same place. Alfred and Matthew grew up in a palace far from the capital. Arthur and Alfred had that much in common at least, being raised by nursemaids and occasionally presented to their parents during a formal party or holiday.

If he could, he would make it so he wouldn't miss a moment of his own child growing up.

The next day, right after the banquet, Alfred did exactly what he said he'd do. He discarded his black attire for red and gold, and stood before the court as the new monarch, with Arthur by his side and dressed to match.

It was the first time that Arthur felt truly scrutinized. He and Alfred stood before their two thrones, and although Alfred was a picture of confidence and strength, Arthur wasn't quite used to such a large crowd eyeing him.

He stood with Alfred, looking perfect on the surface, but on the inside he was shaking.

"With my good father put to rest, I call mourning to be over. I now welcome my future Queen, his grace Arthur Kirkland, to court. And with him a new reign begins." Alfred turned his head for a brief moment to smile at Arthur, who returned it, but with a touch less confidence.

Alfred made a hand gesture, and with it Matthew stepped forward. A wave of murmuring washed over the crowd, making Arthur recall what Matthew had said previously about whispers following him.

"I also welcome my beloved brother Matthew to court." Alfred started again with a much more commanding tone, "As my kin, he should be treated as you would treat me. Those who doubt his blood doubt mine, and so have no place here."

Arthur could see a few people shifting uncomfortably at Alfred's undisguised threat.

"Now." Alfred said, clapping his hands together once, "Let there be merriment once again."

Court wasn't as formal as Arthur thought it would be, he had little recollection of it from when he was here as a child, so there was nothing to go by but his assumptions.

People spoke amongst themselves while they waited to greet Alfred, offer their condolences, then their congratulations.

Arthur sat beside him and tried to learn as much as he could. When people spoke to him, he was charming and delightful, making sure to seem elegant and worthy of affection. It seemed to be working, because everyone had a look of approval in their eyes. The Queens advice remained in his mind, he wanted to be seductive and loveable on the surface, because it would be his greatest weapon.

Alfred didn't seem particularly attached to anyone, but greeted them with a smile anyway. The first time Alfred was actually happy enough to see someone to stand, it was for a tall and broad blond sire named Ludwig.

Alfred laughed as he stood, stretching out his arms as he moved to embrace the man, "Ludwig! How are you? It's been too long."

Ludwig gave a deep chuckle, "It's only bee three months Alfred. I would have seen you two days ago when I returned to the capital, but you were keeping to yourself."

"Fair enough," Alfred said as he slung his arm around Ludwig's shoulders, "Meet my Queen. Arthur."

Ludwig bowed as much as he could with Alfred's arm on his shoulders, and Arthur inclined his head in return. "It's a pleasure, Your Grace."

"Likewise, Sir Ludwig." Arthur returned politely, smiling as he watched Alfred and who seemed to be his closest friend whisper to each other. He couldn't hear, but judging by the look in Alfred's eyes as he glanced at Arthur, he was bragging about him. They continued to whisper and another glance was thrown, Arthur followed their line of sight to where Feliciano stood with his brother and his brother's husband.

Arthur wasn't sure what had transpired, but it had something to do with sweet and innocent Feli. Alfred took his seat again after saying goodbye to his friend.

While Alfred was continued to be greeted, Arthur let his eyes wander, taking in the faces and spotting a few that he had become acquainted with.

He could see Roderich, standing and talking with a white haired sire that he seemed to despise, if his scowl was anything to go by. Matthew was tucked away in a corner, smiling and laughing with a gentleman who had shoulder length blonde hair. He couldn't quite pick out all of the faces, but they all seemed as curious about him as he was of them.

Before he knew it, the night was coming to a close, and people began to depart. Alfred and Arthur had chatted for a long time before either of them noticed. Arthur was happy to know that Alfred was a good conversation partner, for this he felt lucky, because such compatibility isn't exactly a criterion for an arranged marriage.

Alfred yawed loudly, with his mouth wide open like a big cat, "I think it's time to retire."

"I agree," Arthur said with his own small yawn, "It's been a long day."

Alfred took Arthur's hand as they walked, with Arthur's circle of noble bearers following close behind, and two of Alfred's footmen behind them.

"I wish we were married already." Alfred confessed with a smile.

"Is that so, my King?" Arthur asked with a slight smirk, hoping to get Alfred to say something sweet.

"Yes." Alfred confirmed, "There's nothing I'd like more than to bed you right now, but I wouldn't want to harm your honour."

Arthur was shocked into silence, he had no words to give back because he wasn't used to people talking so brazenly, especially to him, a young noble bearer with no previous interactions with unrelated sires.

Alfred could say and do as he wished, so he didn't bat an eye in admitting his desire for Arthur. But for Arthur it was a strange and scary thought. He would be wed in a few weeks, and he hoped with all his heart that being bedded would be a thing he wanted by then.

Right now, he was terrified of all of it, the thought of intimacy, the thought of Alfred's intense love for him, the idea that he was wanted to such a degree that it had been outward spoken of twice. At least for now, he had protocol and manners to hide behind, he didn't have to worry about being rushed into anything for now.

Alfred bid Arthur goodnight and left for his own chambers, and Arthur settled into bed with Matthew beside him.

As they both stared up into the darkness, Arthur decided to speak.

"Have you ever been in love, Matthew?"

There was a long pause before Matthew's soft voice answered, "Yes, I think so. You won't tell Alfred, will you?"

"No, I won't. It's just that, I don't quite know if I'm in love with Alfred."

"I wouldn't blame you. Alfred's had a lot more time to get used to the idea of loving you, and you only learnt of his affection recently. But you know, I can see something between you. I bet that when the time comes, you will realise that you do love him."

Arthur smiled at the thought. He did have a great deal of affection for the lovable blond. Maybe love would simply grow?

Arthur sighed pleasantly, "How did you know you were in love, Matthew?"

Matthew hummed, "He's so sweet and handsome, it hard not to love him, but what I really love about him is that, in a world where I was ignored by everyone and treated as no more than a ghost, he saw me. He's always seen me, and for that he stole my heart."

"That sounds so romantic." Arthur whispered.

"But-" Matthew continued, "He'd never love me back. I am more of a poor little creature, deserving of nothing but his pity." Matthew gave a soft chuckle, "But I don't mind. Just being able to talk to him is enough for me."

They drifted into silence and Arthur allowed his mind to wander a little. He thought of his home, his brother, his needlework, but lastly he thought of Alfred. He thought of his grin and his laugh, and his utter _audaciousness. _Arthur knew so few things about him, but he knew that Alfred was brave.

He fell asleep with a picture Alfred's smile in his mind.

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. But this is been difficult to get going, I want to cut to the good stuff but that would be lazy. I hope you liked it! I bet you noticed all the Canada stuff, I'm mixing in pairing when they feel right, but without taking the focus away from Arthur. I hope you stick around for the next one.**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


End file.
